I just don't know
Cycle 1 * Episode 3 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. Cycle 2 * In Episode 3, Zhenya quit the competition due to personal issues. * In Episode 4, Maggie returned to the competition. * In Episode 6, Maggie and Tasha both won best photo, as the judges could not decide who performed better. Cycle 3 * In Episode 2, Angie was evacuated from panel due to a medical emergency. Despite this, it was announced that she remained in the competition. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * Episode 9 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Cycle 4 (European Invasion) * In Episode 2, Iulia entered as a wildcard. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. * Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Cycle 5 * In Episode 1, Isabelle was originally eliminated, but was saved. * Episode 5 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * Episode 7 featured a non-elimination bottom two. All-Stars (cycle 1) * Episode 5 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Cycle 6 * Rio from Cycle 3 was voted into the competition by the fans. She entered in Episode 2. * In Episode 3, Cecile quit the competition due to personal issues. As a result, this episode featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * Episode 11 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Cycle 7 * Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. Instead, the bottom three was revealed but no one was eliminated. * Episode 7 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Cycle 8 * In Episode 2, Rozaliya entered as a wildcard. * In Episode 3, Caroline quit the competition due to personal reasons. Despite this, there was still an elimination. * In Episode 4, Usha returned to the competition to replace Caroline. * Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * In Episode 7, Ewelina and Lykke won the challenge as a pai Cycle 9 * Episode 7 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. Cycle 10 * Episode 1 was the casting episode. 16 semifinalists were brought in, however only 12 were selected to move onto the next round. There were no high scores or low scores this week. * Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. All-Stars (cycle 2) Cycle 11 Cycle 12 * In Episode 1, it was announced that two models from past seasons would be returning to the competition: Doutzen (7th/8th) & Sabine (16th-13th). * In Episode 3, Hande was evacuated due to a medical emergency, but it was not revealed whether she would remain in the competition. The following week, Hande returned. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * In Episode 7, Hande was saved with the judges' save. From Cycle 12 and on, the judges had one save. * In Episode 9, Summer quit after it was revealed she had a low score, but she was safe. Because of this, both Doutzen and Hande were safe from elimination. Cycle 13 Cycle 14: Redemption Finalist scores